


Half A Brain

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's not pining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half A Brain

"John? Where did he disappear to? John!"

"Out here!"

"Out...it's dark out here and where.... John, I can't see you!"

"In the back, Rodney!"

"Oh, for the...where's the damn flashlight...should just leave you out there...."

"See, I'm right here."

"What are you doing out here in the dark? Why can't you watch the ocean from the porch like a normal person. God, what am I saying? Normal isn't in your lexicon."

"Here, sit down and have a drink. Try to relax, Rodney. We're on vacation."

"Do you have even half a brain? That's thunder and you're sitting under a pine tree. I thought we left your death wish back in Pegasus and...oh great, now it's raining."

"Just a little sprinkle, Rodney. Feels kind of nice. Come on, sit with me for a couple of minutes."

"You...I...the things I do.... There. I'm sitting. Happy?"

"Very."

"So what is that stuff? Smells like...coconut?"

"Mmm-hmm. Pina colada. Try it."

"Thanks, I'll pass...liquid death doesn't appeal to me."

"There's no citrus in a pina colada. You should know that."

"Of course I do, but you get a sloppy bartender and there's some orange juice left in the blender from someone else's drink or they touch a lime wedge before they hand you the glass and then you're on the floor wheezing...."

"Hey, hey, take it easy. I made these myself and I'm not a sloppy bartender. Besides, I made sure there's no citrus to be found within miles of this place."

"Oh. Okay then. Let me...it's...good....tastes....mmm."

"Mmm. Coconut-flavored Rodney. And the rain stopped. Now aren't you glad I insisted you sit down?"

"I suppose so, although even with the blanket the ground's not as comfortable as the bed inside and...and...it's...getting late...almost...midnight."

"Perfect."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mcsmooch. mecurtin asked for 1) mood: John is not pining. 2) place: under the pines. 3) drink: pina colada. And yes, it is that song.


End file.
